Chapter One
by RHSHorsegrl89
Summary: U MUST READ AND FIND OUT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT


Chapter 1 Introduction  
  
The date twas August 18, 1412, and like any other August it was hot, very hot. This August was particularly hot, and extremely unbearable for any creature. Everything on Earth was still at the moment. It was even too hot out that the trees in the forest could not move their leaves about. Flowers drooped, the mushrooms shriveled up, poison ivy and oak wilted, and all water in sight was stagnant. Not even a bee, dragonfly, or butterfly would come out in the hot air not even to get a small amount of water to keep them alive because it was just too excruciating for them. Rabbits hid under the cool dirt along with any other rodent that lived on these lands. Not a single rainfall had occurred in many months so water was rather scarce, and very hard to find. Nothing was thriving well on the hellish place called Old Earth. Creatures were dropping dead left and right in these agonizing temperatures. Since plants were dying then so were the herbivores, and that means not as much meat was available for the carnivorous creatures. This just caused an endless chain of death, and nobody could stop the wrath of Mother Nature. Not one thing could stand the heat, nothing.but one evil being. He was not of human blood, or sorcerer he actually was not any creature know to man, and all feared him. His name was Wilkatomar and he loved death, pain, sorrow, and misery! Yet, Wilkatomar was a bit upset even though if this was the record number for deaths upon Old Earth. As much as Wilkatomar loved the thought of this, he was irked by the fact Mother Nature was killing off more creatures in one summer alone than he had in his whole life. Wilkatomar needed to think of some evil, and disgraceful way to harm, torture, and kill more creatures than any other force including the dirty work Mother Nature has done already. If Wilkatomar could think of a way that would harm, and spread more misery upon the lands he would. As stated Wilkatomar is not of any species known to man. In fact, he was not born from any creature. He was created at the mouth of a very hellish place where the fire blazed even hotter than it had ever been anywhere else! Wilkatomar was actually created in the lava of a volcanic mountain that was raised from Hell to Earth. This mountain is called Mt. Darkshadow but more formally know as Abhormalice. The name originates from the word Abhor that means hate. Nobody except the evilest of creatures have dared to enter the realm of this volcano since some say it is the closest thing to Hell. Nobody really does know who created the demon like creature called Wilkatomar, but as legend says, he was created by the devil himself. Others claim that he was created by a mad man, but who ever made this creature was definitely a being with a horrible soul. All dreaded Wilkatomar. Parents would tell their offspring that Wilkatomar would eat them if they misbehaved. At school, children would tell their friends that they saw Wilkatomar lurking around their home looking for fresh flesh to gnaw upon. Even if these where just little stories Wilkatomar was a terrible creature. Currently the worse thing that he would do was steal babies from families, slaughter them, and write messages with the child's blood on their parents house. Nobody has ever lived to tell others what he looks like, but most say that he is about seven feet tall, and is wearing a tattered dark brown leather cloak and a belt with a long sword inside of it. His eyes are a reddish gold color, and they glow in the dark nights. It is said that he would carry a cane that is made of the crooked leg of an adult male moose. Although this may just be a myth, Wilkatomar is without a question the most hated thing on the Old Earth.  
  
In the middle of the scorching forest, a husband and wife rode upon two gallant steeds. They were traveling from the large Kingdom of Sardidnia to the smaller Kingdom of Namalorari. The couple reigned in the Kingdom of Namalorari that it was certainly a beautiful palace. King Anthony and Queen Neigadee were expecting a child any day now and hoped to return to their palace before their baby was due. As noon approached rapidly, the sun rose higher in the sky beating hard and forcefully down on them. Sweat poured off the stallions like rivers and the animals held their heads down low as they walked at a zombie like pace. The horses' saddle areas were covered with a sweaty layer of foam that seeped through their saddle pads unlike anything the king and queen have ever seen. It was sickening to gaze at the once radiant and lively beasts that now seemed to be on the verge of death. "Tis only two miles until we reach Lake Starpath," declared the king. Sweat drizzled from the king's forehead and nose. He then licked his lips and tasted the bitter, salty sweat that flowed down his face. "Good. Wind Bandit and I are about to pass out if we don' t get a drink," said the weary queen on her light gray horse. She bent over toward her horse's withers and whispered in a native horse tongue, "You hear that ol' brute were almost at the lake!" The stallion's ears perked forward and nickered happily, "It's about time. I'm so parched I could drink the lake and suck all the moisture from the roots of every plant on this Earth." The queen gave a small snicker after hearing her horse say such a thing. Then the king looked over at his wife slightly amused by the sight of her talking to his old warhorse. "Are you talking to Wind Bandit again?" "As a matter of fact I am talking to my horse! Do you have a problem with that?" snapped Neigadee. "No, I don't have any problems with that M'lady," Anthony said, a little shaken up by her curtness. "Alright good." It seemed as though the heat was getting to both the royalties causing them not to act themselves at all. Then like magic the vision of Starpath Lake was in view. It was no mirage this beautiful sight was real. The lake glistened as the sun smiled down on its smooth surface. The horses picked up a trot; not hesitating to gulp down the clear liquid as if they had not drank for an eternity. The king dismounted his liver chestnut horse named Magic offering a hand to his wife, "M'lady let me assist you." After helping her dismount the gray horse, he then they proceeded to untack the clammy equines. After finishing his tasks, the couple dashed to the lake to cool off and wash up until they were completely refreshed. Anthony explained, "It is best if we rest up tonight. We have an extensive voyage ahead of us tomorrow. Remember, it will still take us two days to reach our palace." The queen looked at him and then said, "Yes M'Lord. I really hope the baby won't decide to be born before we arrive."  
By daybreak, the sun rose in the atmosphere and a new day struck upon Old Earth. It was about time for the king, queen, and horses to head on home. Unfortunately, they had a slight delay in the making. While the couple was tacking their horses up, Neigadee clenched her stomach moaning in pain. The king glanced towards her and asked, "Neigadee what's wrong?" She moaned more, beginning to say "The baby! I think it's." She paused in pain, making her unable to speak. "What is it? Is it coming?" She screamed in agony. "I think it's coming!" Sure enough, the queen broke water and continued moaning as she went into labor. Anthony grew extremely nervous and said in desperation, "Push honey, push that baby out!" He tried to push away his fear, knowing that the encouragement of his wife was much more important. "You can do it! It won't be much longer." He was correct and their new baby boy was welcomed to the world.  
The infant had his father's light blonde hair, and his mother's lighter complextion. The parents were in high spirits to see the new life that they brought into the world. Neigadee was still in pain, but she knew that it was time for her and Anthony to go back to their quarters in Namalotari. They both tacked up their brutes and the queen kept her baby boy inside a small basket on the outside of her saddle. After everything was ready, the small royal family set off on their expedition back home.  
As the sun began to set they left camp. Magic started to spook because of a rustling noise in the woods. The mysterious clamor grew louder and inching closer. The horse continued to spook and act up. Then the king shouted "Magic Forward! Forward Magic, or else I'll whack your bloody flank!" The horse still wouldn't move a muscle so consequently the king gave him a good smack with his strapping hand, and then gave two blows on each side of the horses barrel to urge him forward. The horse reared far above the ground and the king fell on his back, making a loud thudding noise. The creepy racket continued to grow nearer and louder. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of them. They heard the king shriek in horror as a dark creature lunged itself on top of him. The queen was rather terrified at thought of her husband's life in possible jeopardy. She yelled, "Anthony are you okay?" Unfortunately, he did not answer. Cautiously, she advanced toward the sound that she had heard. She realized at once that her beloved husband, and father of her brand new son, was dead. The unknown creature had killed him, and his blood was seeping in the ground. The Queen of Namalotari was devastated, but did not have enough time to mourn. Not only was she upset that her husband died, but what about her new son? He had no father. The creature then said in a bone chilling voice, "You're next!" then it repeated, "You're next!" The queen fearfully question this evil being, "Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" The tall bony creature then said, "I am one they call Wilkatomar, and I will not hurt you." The queen sighed in relief until he said, "I am going to slaughter you!" The queen picked up a full gallop on her horse, trying frantically to escape from the threats of Wilkatomar. She rode hard for a mile or so and made sure her babe was secure inside the basket. It was hopeless. Wilkatomar caught up with the mother and her baby. He seized the queen by her wrist and pulled her off of the steed. She tumbled down a small bank of sharp, jagged rocks causing her to bleed severely out of her nose and slitting her wrists and mangled the rest of her body. The queen struggled to at least crawl away from this horrendous life form in attempts to protect her baby and her own life, or what was left to remain of it. Wind Bandit then walked over to his owner that he loved, almost in tears as she spoke. "Wind Bandit I'm dying quickly save my son from him! His name is Rayno, but hurry before Wilkatomar spots both of you! Tell him that I love him." The equine looked down at the baby. He knew what he had to do and he had to honor his master's wishes. He longed to stay with her and protect her, but he always followed her orders. The steed honored her wishes and galloped swiftly, and faster than he ever galloped to get back to Namalotari as soon as he could. Wilkatomar knocked Neigadee to the ground in a single thrust of his power. He pulled out his sword from his deep brown cloak and advanced towards her. Fearfully, she gazed into his never-ending red eyes that seemed to glow even in the darkest of nights. His silver sword shined in the moonlight and at once, he jabbed her in the throat. That was the first and last time Rayno ever saw his one and only mother ever again. 


End file.
